


Going Down

by Ritzykun



Series: Dark Waters [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Pirate AU, Pirate Grimmjow, merman au, merman ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Grimmjow is a Pirate on a ship heading into dangerous waters. Tales of Sirens in the area make the crew restless. The ship begins to be buffeted by waves and something else...
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Dark Waters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616023
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shapooda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapooda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637047) by [Steangine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine). 



> Inspiration Track: This Ship Is Going Down - Attalus  
> Inspiration Art: GrimmIchi Pirate/Merman au (https://shapooda.tumblr.com/post/178103286959/) (https://shapooda.tumblr.com/post/177949604724/) - by shapooda  
> gift for Sahapooda ( Merman Ichigo & Pirate Grimmjow )
> 
> (note: every drabble kind of fades into the next one.)

Title: Going Down  
Series: Bleach  
Paring: GrimmIchi  
Theme: Pirate/Merman  
Rating: T  
Type: One-shot

* * *

The sun was burning on the waters, and the sea itself was black like death. Sweaty and groaning Grimmjow had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he stared at the drifting white caps on the waves buffeting the ship. Being high noon, the sun was baring down on the Pirates and the suffered through manning the ship.

They always seemed so dangerous, in the particular area they were in, and he recalled what his Captain, whose name was Aizen, first told him as he boarded. “ Be sure you have your sea legs lads. You’d not want to get swept overboard. Everyone is helpless in the waves around here. “ With a pronounced humph he crossed his arms and leaned against the mast rope to catch some downtime.

It was Grimmjow’s choice to be on the ship with the rest of the crew. He often cat called Harribel, who always seemed to wear the same top that showed her chest to near spilling over. It would make his loins hot seeing that, though he often wondered what men saw in her.

Waves crashing around the boat a lurch was felt by all crew and everyone scrambled to the sides to look down at the water. “ What the fuck was that?! “ Grimmjow shouted over the roar of the waters.

The Captain was aiming a small telescope around and startled back, first mate Gin catching his arm before he fell onto the deck. “Cap’n, what’s wrong? “

Aizen’s face went white as he steadied himself and looked out again through the scope. “ It’s what I feared, the Sirens are upon us!! “

That was what he got out before another wave accompanied by a slam rocked the boat. “ Hold steady lads. “ Going back up the top wheel he held fast to the wood, staring out at the dark waters.

Coming up from below Nnoitora reported: “ Captain! There’s a hole down there!! We’re going to sink!! “

It was then that Grimmjow got a sinking feeling in his gut. They likely weren’t going to survive…


End file.
